


Just like me, would you?

by Olem12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, jonginisdumb, sekai - Freeform, slightangstlikesrsly, soissehun, taeminisannoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem12/pseuds/Olem12
Summary: JongIn meets Sehun, he kinda has a crush on him.Everybody knows, but them.





	Just like me, would you?

JongIn met Sehun by accident.

He was late for class, it was the third time that week, and to be honest it wasn’t completely his fault… Fine it was, he snoozed his alarm five times, and when his mother entered to wake him up he fall asleep for another 15 minutes in the bathroom, and since he kinda overslept none of his sisters were around to give him a ride, so he was forced to walk –more like run- under the rain, without an umbrella, now you’re probably wondering what the hell? Why did he forgot to grab his umbrella if the weather man said that there was gonna be rain? Well… he didn’t actually, he’s not that dumb, he just saw a pregnant woman waiting for the rain to stop, because her umbrella was broken, and JongIn being the softhearted he is, gave her his.

So now he was soaked in water –and sweat because he run for miles hoping to get there before the bell rang- and laying on the floor because he stumbled with some random kid as he was running in the hallway.

“Watch out, would you?” The boy say picking up his stuff, and without even saying sorry nor sparing a glance at JongIn.

The hell? If he’s in the hallway then he’s late too, how dare he to ask him to watch out? Was he blind or something, now he was moody, but he was still softhearted JongIn and the other boy seem to struggle picking up his things so gave him a hand “Yeah, sorry too. You okay?”

The boy glanced at him really quick and took his book off his hand without saying a word. “Wait, I don’t think I know you… Are you new?”

The other simply nodded, he had such a serious expression, has he upset him? Well that makes no sense, it wasn’t entirely his fault, and also he said he was sorry.

“Mr. Kim!”

 _Oh crap! Mrs. Donovan._ “Good morning!” JongIn said smiling as big as he could.

“You’re late again, you know what that means.”

Of course he knew, that’s why he was running, and she wouldn’t have noticed he was late if Mr. Serious Face wouldn’t get in his way, and now he’s gonna get expelled and his mom would yell at him, because he’s such a sleepy head, and Mr. Serious Face won’t get in any trouble because he’s the new guy _-Wait!_

“I know, I know, I’m truly sorry, I was just trying to help my friend here to find his classroom” he said grabbing the boy’s arm before he could leave him alone with Mrs. Evil.

“Really? Mr. Oh asked you for help?”

“Mr. Oh? Who is-“Mr. Serious Face arched an abrow at him like saying are you serious? Fine, JongIn was a little slow head “Oh, oh yeah… He did, I was explaining everything to him you know what a social butterfly I am”

Listen, he doesn’t like it when people call him that, but that’s what she always call him whenever she’s scolding him for being too talkative. “Well, that’s impressive considering Mr. Oh, it’s a really quiet person.” Mr. Serious Face smiled shyly and JongIn thought he looked kinda cute, just a little, he doesn’t believe in love at first sight or anything weird. “I’ll let it pass this time Mr. Kim, “JongIn sighed relieved” I’ll help Mr. Oh from this point, now go to class before I regret it”

He smiled brighter this time “Thank you Mrs. Donovan, have a nice day! You too Mr. Ser- Oh, Mr. Oh”

* * *

 

He entered the cafeteria with Taemin clinging at his arm “Nini, c’mon! Just buy lunch for me this time, I’ll pay you tomorrow! I saved a seat for you this morning!” he said pouting.

JongIn just rolled his eyes “We have assigned seats, you didn’t save me anything, and also you have food already! Why do you want extra lunch?”

“Because, I’m starving! And… you’re growing taller than me, and that can’t happen!”

“You’re such a baby, hyung… Fine! I’ll buy you something, but you’ve got to pay me this time!”

“Thanks, nini! You know you love me” He said and run to their table, JongIn just sighed and shook his head.

JongIn bought his lunch (and an extra turkey sandwich for Taemin) and walked over to his table.

“Thanks, baby!” Taemin grabbed his sandwich and kissed his cheek

“Geez! Stop it!” JongIn laughed and pushed him a little, just to crunch to his side again.

There was a sudden silence at the cafeteria and JongIn panicked a little thinking that maybe some terrifying monster had just walked in and that the world was finally ending, because honestly this place was never quiet… But, looking up he found out that it wasn’t any monster but Mr. Serious Face, walking in with his poker face trying to find a table, JongIn bite his lip, feeling a little uneasy, he knows that the boy must be feeling really lonely on his first day of school, so he’s gonna be the good boy he has always being and ask him to come and sit with them-

What. A group of three girls went up to him and pulled him over to their table.

“Traitors!” Taemin said by his side “Just yesterday they were thirsting over us, and now that they have fresh meat are jumping all over him, unbelievable!”

JongIn laughed “What are you talking about? You don’t even like girls”

“I mean Duh! But I do love the attention, though”

“Ow, my poor hyung is such an attention seeker! Come here!” JongIn said hugging him –squeezing him, according to Taemin- and pinching his cheek.

“Get off me you evil bear!” he laughed and let him go “No, wait I’m kidding, hug me again”

JongIn rolled his eyes, and passed an arm by his middle… And kept his eyes at the new boy’s table, who as soon as he look up to him, turn to the rest of the table gave them a shy smile and walked off the place.

Oh great, now he’ll probably thinks that JongIn’s a stalking creep or something.

* * *

He went over at Taemin’s to play some videogames, and no he didn’t spent the whole afternoon talking about the new boy, nor about the way the sun shine on his brown hair and he looks kinda cute, nor about how pretty his shy smiles are, neither did he told his best friend about how good the boy smelled, nope at all. “What? Do you like Mr. Serious Face, already? You’re such a hoe JongIn”

“Hey! I don’t like him… I’m just curious, why does he always looks at me as if he hates me?”

“The hell do you mean by always? You saw him like twice today, you’re losing it man”

“Ah, whatever! I’ll just head home, mom’s making bibimbap”

“You can’t be mad at me because you fall that fast, but if you wanna lie to yourself that’s fine, also please bring me some to school tomorrow, and tell my mom that I love her!”

“She’s not your mom, and I don’t like anyone, ugh! See ya”

He shut the door and heard his friend annoying laugh, he rolled his eyes, again, and went home.

“I’m home!”

“At the kitchen!”

“Hi mommy” He said and gave his mother a kiss. “Taemin said hi”

“Hi nini bear! Ow, why didn’t you brought him with you? You need to take him some bibimbap tomorrow”

“He had some delay homework, but I’ll ask him next time” Stupid Taemin, he doesn’t like anyone, he was pouting now, unconsciously, because what if he did?

“What is it honey? You look a little sad, did they scolded you again for being late?”

“What? No, no, no! Really! That’s not it! I made it in time”

“Good, it’s important for you to be always in time, honey”

“I know…”

“So, what’s troubling you, my sweet boy?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I think I finally found someone who truly doesn’t like me”

“Nini, sweetie, that’s impossible. You’re the most caring and loving boy, maybe you just need to give them some time to get to know you”

“You think?” JongIn said with a bit of hope shining on his eyes.

“Of course honey, now, go help your sisters with the table”

“’key! Thanks mom!”

His mom was right, Mr. Serious Face just had to get to know him and he’ll like him just like everyone else, no more serious face, and maybe he’ll see him smile for real. He was so excited for tomorrow to come, and no. He didn’t like him, he just wanted him to like him, like in a friendly way, not romantically… no that he’ll mind… but he definitely didn’t like him… like that.

For the very first time JongIn woke up with the first alarm, he ran to the bathroom to get ready as fast as possible.

“Morning!” He yelled and grabbed his breakfast and lunch bag

“Woah, somebody fall from his bed, huh?”

“What? I can get up early too, hey, you’ll give me a ride, right?”

“Nini, I’m practically your mother too, you’ve never wake up earlier than 8 on week days, and not earlier than 11 on weekends, what’s the big event?”

“Ugh, none… Would you give me a ride or not?”

“Of course I will my precious little baby brother” His middle sister said pinching his cheek

“Stop it! I’m not a baby! Mom!”

His mom just chuckled “No, but seriously is there some event that we don’t know about? You even put on cologne, and look at your hair! I thought that you didn’t know how to use a hair brush” his sister said picking up the table

“Oh shut up, can we go now?”

“Fine! Let’s go baby bear”

When they stopped by the school’s gate JongIn was fidgeting on the passenger seat “Baby bro, even though I love you very much, I won’t take you to my work”

“I know, I’m getting down I just… Can I ask you something?”

“Yes JongIn, we found you in a box at our door”

“Forget it, goodbye”

“No, you silly come back! What is it?”

“How do I get people to like me?”

“What is that supposed to mean? Who wouldn’t like you pumpkin?”

“Well… Hypothetically if there was someone who wouldn’t because I made a really bad first impression… what should I do?”

“Well, hypothetically… Just be yourself nini, I know I sounds stupid I hated it whenever they said that to me, but you’ll see, you don’t need people in your life who doesn’t like you for who you are, bad first impressions are really hard to change, but if this person get to knows you and yet doesn’t likes you… then just back off, because it isn’t worth it”

“Guess you’re right, thanks noona! Love you!”

“Me too little one, and I knew that they change was because you liked someone!”

“Oh stop it! I don’t! You ruined it, bye!” JongIn stormed out of the car

“Bring them home so I can tell if it’s the one!” he heard his sister yelled and walked away embarrassed, gosh, he did loved his sister but she knew how to get on his nerves.

He saw Mr. Serious Face by the benches near the entrance drinking something, oh great, now he heard his sister saying weird stuff, he sighed, swallow his pride and went up to him anyway.

“Morning!” He said a little too loud, don’t blame him, he was nervous and excited.

Sadly the boy barely looked at him and just nodded, and his heart ached a little, no. He still doesn’t like him, he’s just really sensitive. You don’t get him.

He bit his lip and gathered his courage to speak again “We haven’t really introduce each other, so… Hi, my name’s JongIn” he said extending a hand, and waiting anxiously for the other to take it.

The boy looked at his –slightly shaking- hand, and then to his face, his brown bangs covering his eyes, and his face still unreadable.

JongIn was about to retreat when he finally took it. “Good, and your name is…”

“Sehun”

“Sehun… Sehun… Sehun…”

“That’s weird, stop it”

“Sorry, it’s just… It’s a pretty name” Mr. Serious Face, no. Sehun, blushed a little or at least, that’s what JongIn wished “Nice to meet you, Sehun”

“Yeah, whatever. I guess, you too”

“Hey, I wanted to apologize for yesterday… and also thanked you for saving my ass from getting expelled, that’d totally suck considering it’s my last year in here and I don’t really wanna miss a day, I just like to sleep a lot” he scratched his nape “But I mean, who doesn’t? Sleeping is nice, anyways! Would you like to have lunch with me? I mean! Not me, but yeah me but my friend Taemin will also be there too, so it won’t be just the two of us, not that I’ll mind if it’s just the two of us, but y’know-“

“You’re really talkative”

“Oh, yeah. I know, sorry about it, so… lunch..? I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to, you probably have your own friends, and by the way do we have any classes together? Lemme know if you need help with anything, and-“

“Yes, and no”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’ll eat with you, and we don’t have classes together. I’m not a senior”

“Woah, so I’m your hyung?”

“I have no hyungs in here”

“No, no, it’s okay I won’t make you call me that, I’m an early ’94 anyway, so we’re probably the same age, don’t worry… Wait!”

“What?” Sehun asked startled

“Did you just agreed to have lunch with me?”

“And your friend”

“Right, and my friend… Wait! That’s awesome, cool!” The bell ringed and Sehun stand up first “Well, I’ll see you later!”

“Whatever” 

* * *

 

Asking Sehun to sit with him and Taemin might not being the best of his ideas.

Taemin doesn’t know how to stop talking, he’s being begging Sehun to call him Hyung for the last 20 minutes, while JongIn keeps telling him to ignore him, and pretend he’s not there, but then the asshole started to whisper stupid things to JongIn about how cute his crush was… he wasn’t his crush.

“I’m going to kill you, I swear. Stop!”

“You could never, nini bear! You love me too much” His face was shining red with embarrassment, how could he called him that in front of his no-crush.

“That’s it, you’re dead!”

But before JongIn could’ve done anything Taemin cupped his cheeks and cooed “Ow, look at that, my pretty nini is all flustered! Come here baby!” he said and kissed his cheek

“How long have you guys being together?” Sehun said barely audible

“What?” they answered at unison, and then burst out in laughter, but then JongIn worried.

“No, no, no! We’re not! We’re just friends and he’s really annoying!” the taller said hitting his friend’s shoulder who wouldn’t stop sending him flying kisses.

“Oh, It’s that so…”

“Woah, Sehunnie-

“Please, don’t call me that”

“Sehunnie, it’s the first time I heard you talk this much, you’re not jealous are you?”

“Oh God! Taemin just shut up! Geez!”

And so the days went by with JongIn dragging Sehun everywhere, they’ll talk –more like JongIn would do the talking and Sehun would simply nod and casually say something when needed- ate at JongIn’s house –everyone at his house was in love with him, and his sister was always nagging him about how he was the one- he’ll help Sehun with his homework –because yes, he’s actually freaking smart just really lazy- and play some videogames.

But as graduation was getting closer, JongIn couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy, maybe he was crushing a little too hard over Sehun, and whenever his sister said that he was the one his heart would break a little, because he wished it was true, but the other never show any signs of liking him in a not-so-friendly way.

Honestly, JongIn was starting to believe that maybe Sehun spend all that time with him because he wouldn’t stop stalking him, and that maybe, just maybe, he was happy about graduation because he’d finally leave him alone.

Taemin kept telling him that he was overreacting and ridiculously oblivious, but if he wasn’t making any moves he might as well do, because _“You can’t just waste such a good catch, look at that butt! And his trousers are too tight to keep anything hidden, that’s a goddam third leg in there, nini! That’s why he doesn’t grow taller”_

JongIn would always smack him in the head and covered his ears begging him to shut up, he already knew that anyway, the gray sweatpants Sehun wear at his house when he stays over hide a lot less, but anyway! It’s never gonna happen so he’d just admire him from afar.

“Sehun… Are you awake?” JongIn asked one night when he stayed over, there was only one day left ‘till graduation and they celebrated by throwing a small gathering at JongIn’s.

“No”

“Oh, sorry… Wait!”

Sehun chuckled-because yes, he smiled more now, and laughed a lot, and JongIn was loving it- and turned around to face him “What is it?”

“Are you… are you like excited about Friday?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“I-I mean… it’s… never mind, it’s dumb. Go back to sleep, sorry”

Sehun sighed and moved to sit on JongIn’s bed “Hey, JongIn. What is it?” he said gently touching his arm.

He sat up as well, and backed away a little when he noticed how closed they were. “It’s just… It’s just… We are friends, right?”

“Duh, I don’t stay at random people’s houses, why? What is it? You’ve been really weird lately”

“So, you are my friend, because you want to? I mean, won’t you rather to have a different friend? Aren’t you happy because I’m graduating and I’d finally leave you alone?” JongIn was sobbing now, and he felt so embarrassed, great now he’ll hate him for being so-

“No, you silly” Sehun hugged him. Wait! What?! “To be honest, I’ve been worried a lot wondering what am I supposed to do without you when you leave, look JongIn, I know I don’t speak much,” he break the hug to look at him, but was still caressing his arms and JongIn was dying “but, you’re really special to me, I just really have some troubles finding ways to open up to people and I’m really bad at talking, and believe me with you I’m trying my best, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel as if this friendship was a one-sided thing, you’re kind, funny, smart, beautiful-

“What”

“And, you’re the best friend anyone could ever wish for, now good night. I’ll buy flowers for your graduation, sleep tight” Sehun rushed out and went for his bed, and covered himself up completely with a blanket.

What. The. Fuck. Sehun called him beautiful.

JongIn didn’t get any sleep that night.

After the ceremony, everybody went to congratulate him, and hug him, kiss him, take pictures, there were some tears from his sisters and his mother, his father told him he was proud, and he cried some more, but… he was looking for a certain someone.

When he finally released from the loving-madness that was his family, he started looking everywhere trying to find Sehun… he just wanted his flowers, because he loved flowers, nothing else.

He was by the benches and sat down pouting a little, did he forgot? Or maybe he lied to him the other night so he wouldn’t feel bad but he actually was glad he was leaving? He should’ve known.

He stand up to go to his family again –and maybe cry a little on his sister shoulder- when somebody grabbed his arm, when he turned around he found a yellow roses bouquet and a shy smiling Sehun holding it along with some random bag.

“Sorry, it was too crowdded inside, couldn’t find you”

“You really came! Sehun!” JongIn hugged him a Sehun felt his ribs crashing.

“Woah, JongIn. I can’t breathe!”

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m glad you came!”

“I told you I would! Didn’t I? Here” he said shoving the bouquet to the other’s chest “This are for you or whatever”

“Thanks, they are pretty” he said and smelled contently

“You are prettier”

“Hey! I’m not sleepy this time I heard that”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Do you really think I’m pretty?”

“I don’t know, whatever. Also, here, take this one too” he handled him a single forget-me-not. JongIn was marveled by the beautiful vibrant blue.

“What kind of answer is that? And why didn’t you put this one in the bouquet? It’s beautiful, but apparently you don’t know what that word means”

Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed “Of course I do you dumbass, look… Remember how I told you I wasn’t good with words?”

JongIn nodded, still pissed because Sehun was confusing him

“Well… My mom says that flowers can mean stuff or something, so I bought you the graduation bouquet to wish you happiness, and…”

“And?”

“Look, stop pushing me, okay? I’m trying to say something here” he sighed again “The blue one it’s called “forget-me-not” and according to the flower shop lady it means… true love, that’s why it couldn’t be in the bouquet, look I don’t care whether you like me like that or not I just wanted you to kn-“

JongIn cut him off with a quick kiss “The fuck?” Sehun said dumbfounded

“It means yes, Sehun, I like you too. From a long time ago, actually…”

“And how come you never told me?! You’re always talking non-stop but you never said the important shit, see? This is why no talking is useful sometime-“

JongIn kissed him again, and since this time Sehun wasn’t so surprised he kissed him back.

They chuckled a little, and JongIn speak up “So… are we like boyfriends?”

“I mean we better be, because you just stole my first kiss… twice, not that I’m complaining”

“You fool, come here!” JongIn pulled him to him, and kiss him one more time until they were interrupted by JongIn’s sister

“See? I told you he was the one nini bear! You gotta trust me a bit more, huh?”

“Ugh, noonaa!” he hide his face behind his hands.

“I have such a smart sister in law”                                                   

“Of course you do, Sehunnie! Now come I wanna take a picture of you two!”

They went back to the hall and posed with one of JongIn’s friends too, Sehun was a little uncomfortable around so many people, so he pulled the bouquet up to his chin, while JongIn hold another two –plus Sehun’s special flower- and laid his head on sehun’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, babe. What’re you doing?” Sehun said kissing his shoulder.

“Not much, I was cleaning and look what I found! It’s my graduation pictures!” he handled one over for him to see “remember this one?”

“I’m trying not to, look at my hair, I couldn’t see anything with how long my bangs were!”

JongIn laughed “I think you looked beautiful”

“Of course you did”

“And I was taller than you”

“Exactly, you were my love, look at this, your head’s my chin rester, now” he said placing his chin on his lover’s head.

“Oh, stop it you’re an asshole”

“Yep, and I am your asshole… forever!”

He rolled his eyes, and cupped Sehun’s face “There are no bangs covering your handsome face anymore” he said with some nostalgic.

“You want me to let them grow again?”

“Hell no! I love your eyebrows”

“And I love you, Nini Bear”

“And I love you too, Sehunnie” he said and kissed his husband.

Because yes, after years of obliviousness, JongIn finally married his no-crush. And also yes, Taemin finished his speech on their wedding by saying “Told you, you were a hoe crushing since day one, I love you nini, sehun don’t be too jealous of hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Sekai. Why? Because I'm so soft for them, also I saw again that picture of Sehun at Jongin's graduation, and I couldn't help it.


End file.
